The industry norm for producing a typical refrigerator door or a refrigerator cabinet is by thermoforming plastic to form the plastic breaker of the cabinet or the inner panel of the door. The aesthetics, finishes, and materials are limited with this conventional thermoforming method. A typical door liner will be configured with door dykes having a significant size and an impact on the aesthetics of the inner door appearance. In refrigeration cabinets, a breaker may be thought of as simply the region at the front of the liner which breaks the thermal conduction between the inside of the refrigeration cabinet and the ambient environment outside of the appliance. The problem with currently thermoformed plastic breakers includes limitations in achievable finishes, stress whitening of the material caused by assembly and processes such as foaming, and poor door gasket seal performance.